Undying Love
by IriaAngel
Summary: AU - Harry and Hermione has the power of death. With the aid from the future they didn't realize, that they have the power to change the world. While uncovering the secrets of their own world. But will the secrets change them? - Harry/Hermione   loose end
1. Chapter 1 Death And Beginning

**Disclaimer: Aaah, Is My Name J.k. Rowling? Nop? Then we agree...**

**Warnings:** This is A Horror/Romance/Mystery/Adventure Fict...

**Warning before you read:** There are sex scenes (yes my first really Smut story). Horror scene, death scene. Torture scene later. Sadist scene ( also later)...SO you have been warned. Don't like don't read.

To those that don't like this story, don't read... after this chapter...

**Forewords:** Well, I am not a native speaking, those that know me. This is a rewrite of "To Forge a Path". The story just has another name since there too much a major change to the story... But with a same kind of plot and mystery.. (Yes is the story I deleted from FF).

**Ps:** I have decided to write this story for fun. Also because I'll like to try a Romance/Horror and a lot of smut... erhm... And because this plot bunny is killing me, - I only need like 1-2k more words for Chapter 4 in Angel and Champions!- just hope that I can go back and finish it now...

* * *

><p><strong>The Challenge:<strong>

Powerful mysterious Harry and Hermione.

Sexual intercourse with characters.

Harry and Hermione Time/dimension travel.

Little dark but not really evil Harry and Hermione.

Some main characters will die.

Main pairing don't need to be Harry/Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Harry and Hermione is now The Master of Deaths. The world was in pains and friends in pain. They found a conspiracy that is slowly destroying their world. A sacrifice not meant for the Master of Death... because of that, witches and wizard are little by little dying. Even so, they are bonded by the ancient magic to the mortal world, where human are not meant to live in eternity. Their soul is bonded to the one that had sacrificed for them. Now The magic of Death itself are guiding Harry and Hermione to do another sacrifice...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to<strong>: moodygirl6 for making this chapter better (08-06-11)

* * *

><p><strong>Undying love<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Death and Beginning<strong>

**Part I**

* * *

><p>Hermione Jean Granger, a 212 year old witch, was sitting in the Department of Mysteries with her partner Harry Potter. Her life had been controlled and manipulated, since she had stepped foot on to the Hogwarts express 200 years ago. Her ex-husband, Ronald Weasley, was one of many people who had been giving her potions which made it impossible for to reach her full potential and destiny.<p>

She gazed at Harry Potter her Unspeakable partner, a rank they both had earned after 19 years of training since they graduated from Hogwarts. After they had gained the ranking of Unspeakables, everything had started to make more sense to them. As an Unspeakables, they were required to drink potions that destroyed any memory charm and any kind of potions that were destined to control them such as love potion or loyalty potions.

They soon revealed a conspiracy so deep it had destroyed all hopes of the future.

Harry had the power of death. He was The Master of Death. Even so, his power was now protecting nearly every witch and wizard. The information from books and clues from ancient runes had clued Hermione to the possibility of a betrayal from their former mentor. Their mentor wanted to split Harry's powers up... What she discovered in her search for information. Harry powers are clearly split in a way that he should have great difficulty functioning as a normal wizard would.

For the most 170 years, they had not aged like a normal witch or wizard should do. They were truly immortal. They look the same as the day they were given the rank as Unspeakables, not ageing one bit over their long life span. The day they got their own minds back, their bodies stopped ageing when they finally admitted their intense feeling for each other. Why and how, she had found the answers in the invisibility cloak of Harry's. A text only the heir with their true mind could read.

_Any mortal with true mind who The Master of Death loves will gain the power equal to Death._

With the sacrifice, Harry had doomed the wizarding world. His love for them, when he let Voldemort kill him, it gave the witches and wizards an everlasting life, a different kind of immortality than them, but still enough to doom them all. Doom them for an eternity of pain...

"Harry?" Hermione called with eyes full of sadness, he looked toward her.

"They are suffering Mione. I can feel their bodies dying on them, but their souls are staying." Harry replied with a defeated voice, his hollow green eyes were haunted.

"I don't understand Harry. Ron and Ginny died for betraying us, for controlling what can't be controlled... love." She paused to let it sink in before continuing. "How can they die, while there are in pain, their bodies are dying in front of them... in front of us" Hermione asked.

She had always wondered why Ginny and Ron never had to suffer for what they had done. Nevertheless, they just keeled over and died, when she and Harry finally accepted that they loved each other.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, his eyes were still haunted as he was gazing questioningly at her.

"Your sacrifice was also for them right?" Hermione replied and Harry nodded, "So why can they die?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, as he pondered and tried to find the answer.

Hermione could only smile as she was looking at his adorable handsome face. Her thoughts wandered toward the fantasies from her childhood. She had always, in the back of her mind fantasized about how it would be like to grab and kiss him senseless, when she first met him on the train to Hogwarts. She had regretted so many things deeply, nevertheless, due to the potions and spells cast on her, she had married the wrong wizard.

And she couldn't even remarry... Not that she minded being a best friend with benefits with Harry... It did trouble her however, she had always dreamed of being Hermione Jean Potter. Even so, due to some kind of old ancient magic, she was bonded to him and that was enough.

Dumbledore had gone thorough with his plan. If she tried to remarry, it would be as Hermione Jean Weasley to Harry James Potter. Since Harry had married Ginny Weasley, it was not accepted in the eye of magical law... Due to that alone, she had to fight to get her last name back. It worked in the Muggle world. Nevertheless, the only person, who accepted her as Hermione Jean Granger, in The Magic World, was her best friend and her lover, Harry...

Ron died mysteriously the day she realised her true feelings towards Harry. She still tried to make their relationship work however Ron's true nature was revealed, he was an evil jealous, backstabbing bastard. That said man then died instantly and she had accepted that as they were no longer friends.

As words echoed in her mind, a revelation stuck her and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Harry, they were already dead from the moment they gave us love potions!" Hermione exclaimed loudly, but the confused look of her partner gave her, sent her in a lecture mood. "You had a crush on me, at the start of the second year?" Harry nodded and Hermione beamed excitedly.

"You found out that you liked me more, when I was petrified?" She said and again Harry nodded.

"Because of your childhood you didn't understand what you were feeling. You knew it was love, but not what kind of love?" Hermione went on; she could see the confused look on Harry's face, so she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Harry, don't you see. I was ready to tell you that I loved you at the end of fourth year and you probably the same?" Hermione stated, but before she could go on.

"Hermione please, what have you found out?" Harry interrupted pleadingly.

"Harry..." She whispered now, as she was trying to choose the right words, "We kept them alive. We are both positive that I have the same amount of power as you have correct?" She asked, but it sounded more like she was stating a fact than asking a question.

"Yes, but I still don't understand how that helps us?" Harry asked.

"Fourth year, you weren't friends with Ron, I was... and every time me and Ron had a fight, you were there for Ron as a friend..." Hermione could see that Harry still didn't understand what she was saying.

Until Harry's eyes widened in shock and he stared at her. "So, if I was in love with you from the moment I first saw you. Ron would have died, if it was because of that, but because I thought of him as my friend after the troll accident, which means he started using the potions on us not too long after that."

Hermione smiled, as she nodded, "But, how does that help us, we can't change the past..." Harry asked.

"Don't you see, they are alive because we're alive?" Hermione informed him sounding a little sad.

"Mione..." Harry exhaled with a tone of defeat, "Shouldn't Ron and Ginny be still alive then?"

"No, they died because they betrayed us, while the others…"

"-Hadn't betrayed us in any way or as damaging by making us deny our love for each other..." Harry finished as his brain finally caught up with where Hermione was leading the conversation.

Hermione beamed, she always liked when Harry was used his brain. "That's correct Harry, the only other way, would be saving you or..." She trailed of, it was painful for her to even think of , but now she had to say it, "you dying..."

"Oh..." Harry managed to stutter out before, he added, "Then I have to die..." As he said that, he could see the sorrow in the eyes of his love. True to his observation, Hermione was hurt by it. While it was selfish thinking, she had hoped that she was worth more than all the dying witches and wizards combined.

Hermione also knew that it was impossible to plan to save a life, especially Harry's. Unless a new dark lord would raise... Nevertheless, looking at the future without Harry, it would mean unbearable pain for her, she would rather die with him then live a life without him in it.

"Kill me Hermione" Harry pleaded suddenly and pulled her out of her painful thoughts. "They're bonded to me, their bodies are slowly dying..." Harry went on, his eyes watering and visible for her to see. He was in pain, yes, Hermione could tell. Her lover was in deep pain...

"Harry", Hermione managed to say as she placed her hands on his cheeks, caressing his soft skin, "I wish we could change this, we're not meant to live forever..." She trailed of, a part of her wanted to go back and redo everything she had regretted not doing. A part of her, was loving being immortal with Harry, but the one side effect she hated the most was that Harry was suffering, as he could feel all the life-forces bonded to him slowly slipping away.

After they found out that the bodies of witches and wizards only could live an average of 120 years before the bodies started to suffer. Well, that was without the use of the Elixir of Life... Harry had started to receive pain through the link. Haunted by the dreams. It was making her life a misery, to watch her lover suffer while she was powerless to help... It was torturous to her soul and sanity.

While they, themselves, were exempt from the rules because of their power over death. Harry started to feel the emotions from those wanted to die of old age, but couldn't because they were bonded to Harry and his guilt multiplied continuously because of it.

"I don't think Dumbledore knew about the side effect of my sacrifice, but we can't change the past... Time is too powerful to be messed with..." Harry informed and tried to defend his old mentor. It was like he had read her mind. They silently agreed that they couldn't really blame Dumbledore, only for his manipulations, but not the suffering that most witches and wizards were going through.

She could see it in his eyes that he wanted to change the past. "Hermione, they are suffering. They had even tried to strangle and poison themselves... Their families are crying... I can't let them suffer any more... Please..."

Hermione couldn't answer him. She didn't know what to say. It had hurt her to hear that he didn't even think of her. It was maybe a selfish thinking. In the back of her mind, she had a nagging feeling, that Harry had stood back, because, Ron had shown an interest in her. Noble as he was, she wished inertly that he would be little more selfish. Maybe they could have lived in peace with the one they truly loved instead of the hell they had been through.

It was after fourth year her feelings really started to change. From that alone, she had pieced the clues together. It really had started in the middle of fifth year that the betrayal formed in the first place.

Silence pasted between them.

Hermione wished that they could fix the time turner, but as she was lost in thought, Harry had left her and was making his way towards that held the Veil of Death. How she knew she couldn't tell, but he was going to do it. Again. Sacrifice himself for the survival of the Wizarding world once again.

She rushed after him, hoping that he was not going to do what he had in mind... At least not without her...

* * *

><p><strong>Part II<strong>

* * *

><p>The 211 year old Harry James Potter was standing in front of the mysterious Veil of Death. The voices had started to call to him. Soon after, an invisible force had forced him to stand where he was now mere feet away from the shimmering veil that separated him from the afterlife. It was like the answer to his question was behind the Veil. It was like the Veil wanted him to enter.<p>

"Harry?" The nervous voice of his lover startled him. Harry turned to face her, it was like something was controlling his right hand. He was using his right hand to gesture her forward to his side, once she took his hand, a feeling of trust washed over him and that he knew what he was doing, was the right thing for everyone involved.

A smile escaped Hermione's lips. It was as if her rational mind had finally accepted it, a realization so rare for the witch. As every piece in the puzzle finally fitted together in her mind, she took his hand and again the alien feeling of being controlled, not forced, was guiding her closer to him and the Veil.

They were standing in front of the Veil, the voices calling to them, telling them, that it would be alright. Had he lost his own sanity, on the way to insanity? No, he could feel the Veils powers. It was his to command.

Without a single thought, The Resurrection Stone materialised in his free hand. His invisibility cloak embraced him from behind. He could feel something between his and Hermione's hands. As he looked down, he could see that he and Hermione were now holding the Elder wand. Their fingers wiggled together until they were interwoven, while the wand was between. They were sharing the hilt.

It was like his magic had a mind of its own...

Without any understanding of what he was doing, he moved The Resurrection Stone towards the wand. Only for it to be absorbed into the wand. Gazing unbelievably towards Hermione, their eyes locked and a silent conversation was held in that moment. The feeling that she was encouraging him washed over him, as if she was placing all her trust in him.

Somehow the feeling of everything was surreal, he did trust his magic, but he felt so useless... And his magic was calling, telling him to enter the veil with Hermione on his arm...

Harry was ready to go into the Veil, but before he could do anything, Hermione turned him around only to force her lips on his. She was kissing him passionately, and he returned the kiss with all his heart.

Her right knee moved upwards towards his hips before her leg wound around his waist holding him in place she then used her leg around his waist to draw him down to the floor. Not a single time did she stop kissing him.

Harry could feel Hermione's hungry hands roaming and rubbing his back. Before her soft hands moved away toward his neck. Now he was sitting down, and she was straddling him. Her arms around his neck as she was pressing her lips onto his. Harry's own arms around her waist. She moaned in pleasure. He groaned to the movement of the witch's hips. He was loving everything about her.

They broke the kiss as she was biting her lips. Her eyes were full of lust. Her breathing was heavy, and it turned him on. With a wave of her hand, the clothes on their lower half of their bodies were gone. The clothes that were banished away materialised fully folded next to them.

An innocent smile escaped onto Hermione's lips, before she again started to kiss him like there was no tomorrow. The truth was, there would likely be no tomorrow for them...

She stopped a moment to adjust her position. Her right hand moved away from his neck and down between their chests. She gently took his now full erection in her hand; stroking it up and down, making sure he was completely ready for the activities ahead. She was guiding it toward her womanhood. From there she lowered herself on to him slowly engulfing him inch by inch prolonging the pleasure of the first connection for both of them.

Harry could feel the softness, the warm wet silky walls engulfing his length. They couldn't get enough of each other, not since the deaths of Ginny and Ron Weasley for nearly 172 years ago.

She gasped lovely and in the same time excited. The feeling of completion reached his mind...

Her hips moved in an exotic way, pumping herself up and down on his member. He groaned her name, encouraging the woman to continue. Harry was kissing her lips, as she was gasping for air, steadily he made his way down to her neck and then gently moved toward her shoulder before he moved back up and repeated the same pattern on the other side, driving Hermione crazy with his soft gentle kisses. She still had her shirts on. Even so, his hand was already moving beneath her clothes. Forgetting that he was a wizard, he started to lift her shirt up to give him better access to her breasts.

Hermione, fortunately for both of them, didn't wear a bra.

A small smile escaped his lips, before he gently, but at the same time full of lust and hunger started to suck on her nipples, while his hand was massaging the lower part of her breast. She moaned at his sensual touches, encouraging him to continue with her lips, sucking and nipping every part of him she could reach. She enjoyed every part of him she could access.

Harry knew that Hermione had perfected her rhythm when riding him years ago, but every time she did, it still felt like the first time. As she started to move faster and deeper, he knew she was going to come. He tried to last as long as he could; nevertheless, it felt too good. It didn't help that her walls had started to tighten around him for every thrust she did.

His body went into a delighted spasm, as his hands moved toward her hips to grab and force her downward. As he had pushed her down, he came deep inside her. Hermione's head pulled away in shock. However, her eyes were full of happiness, and there were hints of satisfaction in them. Her hips started to move again after his hands relaxed. Harry could detect that Hermione had gained something to encourage her to continue. He had a feeling that his seed was the cause.

As she was pumping herself up and down on him with a rather satisfied smirk on her face, she was biting her bottom lip, driving Harry crazy.

His member was spent and sensitive to Hermione's movements. Even so, he knew that she hadn't come yet. By the look on her face, he could see her determined smirk as she started to pump herself faster and deeper. While he was not fully hard, he could see the lust in her eyes. His length was still satisfying her. He knew that she wanted to come, and he couldn't do anything about it. He, however, loved every moment of it.

"Just a little longer baby". She gasped. Her breathing was heavy as she started to nip his lips with her teeth.

He could see and feel his seed trailing out of her womanhood. She gasped again, as she started to move faster and faster.

Harry grinned and stopped her movement to the protest and disbelief of hers. Until he was on top of her. Her legs were still straddling him. Between the changes of position, Hermione had not a single time stopped her hips. As he started to pump herself due to his erection having recovered from the earlier round. From the look on her face, she was a happy witch.

It was now his time to work, so he started to pump into the witch beneath him, while she was trying to move her hips to reach the same rhythm as him. At the same time, she was trying to give him more access by spreading her legs even wider.

"Harry!" Hermione moaned. Her breathing was heavy and laboured as her legs and arm tightened around him. "Fuck me..." She trailed off and her body shivered into a spasm. She came screaming his name at the pleasure he had brought her.

Harry was not finished, he was close too. So he kept pumping into her harder and deeper while her inner walls tightened even more around his member from her orgasm. He knew that Hermione's body was really sensitive after her orgasms and true to his experience with her, her fingernails dug into his skin as he was continued pumping into her.

He could see and feel that she was enjoying it, but it the same time wanted him to stop. He was going to stop until a "Yes!" escaped from her mouth. She then pulled him down and started to kiss his face and neck hungrily.

Harry then pressed his lips toward hers to try to concentrate her mind toward his. Capturing her lips with his. It helped a little. As she gasped between his kisses. Fully focusing her lips on his. He loved when she tried to kiss his face and neck. Nevertheless, it was taking too much of his concentration away from the pumping of his hips.

"Mione!" He groaned as he came inside her for the second time. To his shock, she moved her hips up while she screamed his name again.

He could have collapsed on her. Even so, Harry decided not to do anything as they were gazing at each other. Hermione had a silly grin on her face, as she moved and nipped his lips with her teeth, before kissing him playfully. Like she was trying to tell him that she was loving every moment of it.

As he pulled out of her, a frown reached Hermione's face, but the silly grin returned shortly. Harry chuckled, panting as he rose up off of her.

As Harry was standing, he was looking down at Hermione still lying on the floor. Her legs were fully spread out, showing him the beautiful extent of her womanhood. It was dripping with their mixed essences. With her silly grin in place, she rose and shortly was sitting on her knees. She grabbed his member and started to kiss it gently and playfully.

"Thanks", She said after a few licks and kisses on his aroused member.

Then with no warning she took all his glory into her mouth.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione only looked up with his member half way into her mouth.

"Mmm?" she mumbled while stroking his length with her hand and mouth.

"Hermione?" He asked again. It felt too good for him. His mind had not even really come out down from the previous ecstasy, and now he was ready to burst again.

He managed to look down and as he tilted his head to get a better look at the beautiful woman doing amazing things to him. He could see that her other hand was touching herself. He could even see the white silvery liquid dripping from her wet folds.

As her stroking become faster, her other hand on her folds was starting to move faster too.

"I..." He never finished his sentence as he came in her mouth. From the look of things Hermione didn't mind as she gulped his seed down, while a scream escaped her mouth. From the look of it, Harry had a feeling that she had come as well.

She moved away from his member. The silly grin on her face was there again as she kissed his member for the last time before she rose up to stand. His eyes trailed down and he could see there was still some liquid escaping her folds.

Hermione then moved toward the clothes and was bending down to show her ass. Her gorgeous ass it took all of Harry's strength not to move toward her and take her from behind.

Her bending position lingered longer than necessary. As she grabbed her clothes, and turned toward him. Harry knew right away that he should have taken her from behind. Her face told him so.

Harry sighed and moved towards her, he kissed her just on the corner of the mouth. Before he grabbed his own clothes. A little slap on his butt from Hermione startled him as he moved around, only to have her grabbing the back of his neck and started to kiss him. Giggling she moved her hands toward his butt and squeeze it. She pulled his body toward hers. It was like she feared that they would not be able to have any sex again.

It was logical for her to think those kinds of thoughts; they were after all going to enter the veil...

"Now I can die happy" She said, and he nodded and then kissed Hermione passionately.

Once they were fully clothed again. Harry moved toward the Veil with Hermione's arms around his. They kissed for the last time. Not passionately, not full of lust, but gently. A kiss with a promise that whatever may happen, they would be there for each other.

"I regretted that I never kissed you when I first lay my eyes on you..." Hermione said as they took a step closer to the Veil. Harry could only nod to her statement.

"I wish we were married... that you were my first..." Harry said, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Hermione shuddered at his words before she nodded.

"Only memories of us, our achievement and our skills, the spells we learned. Everything else, we need to push away Harry" Hermione said as she squeezed his hand.

Harry nodded, but as he was going to reply, he felt like his magic was taking control of him. Normally, he would have protested more forcefully, but it felt so right. "Merge with yourself... we will die and be in the subconscious mind. Suppress any memories you don't like, not to ruin the life of yours. Only keep the fondness of memories. The mind will take years to adjust to the improvement..." Harry said. He knew that it was his own voice, but again it felt like it was forced out of him.

He looked toward Hermione. She was in shock too, but a nod from her told him that she understood. She grabbed the back of his head and pressed her lips toward him for a last kiss.

They entered the veil sidestepping while kissing...

Harry had closed his eyes the moment Hermione's lips touched his.

As he opened them, he was inside a room, a baby's room. As he scanned it, Harry soon saw a red hair woman lying lifeless on the floor in front of a bed. His heart beat heavily as he started to understand.

He moved closer and saw the baby. He saw himself. The baby with the same piercing eyes staring back at him as if looking into his soul.

He took the Elder wand toward the baby and pointed it at the scar. The lightning scar. A dark smoke escaped the scar. It made the little Harry grimace in pain. He looked adorable and in the same time looked like it was hurting him. Harry could see and understand the pain the baby was going through. Even so, the baby didn't cry. The dark smoke flew toward him.

Harry was The Master of Death. He knew, but he still didn't know what he was doing. Nevertheless, he knew that the smoke was a piece of Voldemorts soul and it had to die. Without knowledge of what he was doing, a scream came from the dark smoke before it vanished in front of him.

Again Harry didn't understand what he was doing. It was like a divine force was guiding him to do what he was about to do.

Harry took his invisibility cloak off, only to fold and lay it nearby the baby. Then he took his other wand with his left hand and moved it toward the elder wand. Before he knew it, the two wands merge into one.

Harry then laid the wand on top of the cloak. As he let go of the wand. In disbelief, the wand and the cloak merged into the baby. He was going to stop it. Until he saw the symbol, The Hollow. The symbol of the cloak, the stone and the wand was forming on the chest of the baby. Before his eyes. A silver amulet formed, then it was gone. On the chest of the baby was a burning symbol of the Hollows.

Harry smiled. He was finally greeting death. With his death, Harry in this world would have a fighting chance. A chance he didn't have in his own world.

His hands absently move toward the baby foreheads, as he touched. He could feel his life-forces reached and submitted to the baby. His body was sucked into the baby. Harry James Potter, 211 years old no longer exist. The world he came from. The witches and wizards from his world could finally rest in peace.

He just hoped that this Harry would be better than him. Maybe even save more lives... He hoped that Hermione also knew what to do. Without his knowledge, Harry's love for Hermione went into the subconscious mind of Baby Harry. Love for a woman, his skills and spells... Even the hollow from his world...

It will take years before everything could settle in the mind and body of the young Harry. Even so, the Master of Death had done his part, and he knew that Hermione had done her part.

* * *

><p><strong>Part III<strong>

* * *

><p>A busy Friday the 30th August 1991. An 11 year old Hermione had arrived inside the train to Hogwarts, her trunks were with the others' trunks, only her handbags and whatever she could carry, she took with her. While it would normally be hard for her, she had hidden her wandless magic well. Her magic was really second nature to her. She didn't understand why she needed a wand. She knew that the wand was for focusing her magic. Nevertheless, something told her she had enough of it.<p>

The primary schools she went to, kids her own age avoided her. They feared her, well that was after someone tried to bully her, making fun of her, no one could really explain what had happened to the boys and girls who tried, but the next day all of them were sick... She didn't really care about them any ways.

A dream of a raven hair boy had haunted her, or more focusing all her concentration towards the boy in the dream. She had called his name out in her sleep. Nevertheless, no matter what she tried, she couldn't remember his name when she woke from her sleep. She knew his face from the dream. The thoughts of him alone, were making her wet and horny.

It was the boy she cared about. To tell the truth, she had a feeling she cared more about the boy then her own parents. They love her. She knew, but a nagging feeling of hers told her that the boy from her dream loved her more.

She even bought books about soul-bonding; inertly she hoped she was soul-bonded to the boy, but what she had learned. Any soul-bonded couples would be noticed right away. And her last name would likely change.

If she was not soul-bonded to the boy in her dream, the chance of being rejected pushed into her mind, and being rejected by the boy she had dreamed about, since she could remember, was not something on her top list of things she wanted to accept. A feeling of dying reached the back of her mind, just by the thought of being rejected by him.

Hermione sighed heavily, as she entered into the first empty compartment. With a simple wave of her hand, she magically closed and locked the door.

Hermione then sat down and started to read her book. She wanted to read Hogwarts: A History again, but decided to try to get the book to dance in the air instead. She giggled to the funny way the book danced.

The sound of someone trying to open the door interrupted her fun; a scowl escaped her mouth as she released the lock with a wave of her hand.

As the door opened, her eyes widened. It was the boy from her dream. The raven haired boy with emerald eyes, he was cute. So cute she could jump him right away and kiss him. A burning feeling beneath her stomach and between her legs made her uncomfortable. However, she didn't care about the wetness in her womanhood. She didn't even care about what he would think if she ripped his clothes off. Hermione knew she had to kiss the boy, or she would regret it for the rest of her life.

The boy was looking at her. His eyes widened, but she could clearly see a smile escaping his lips as he was gazing at her up and down. A delighted feeling washed over her as the boy measured her up. She bit her lower lips. She wanted him to enter, so she could close and lock the door so they were not disturbed again, while she had her way with the boy in front of her.

As he stepped inside not even a word was exchanged between them. She didn't care about the lack of words; she had a feeling that she had always known him. If she could have her way with the boy. It would be a bonus...

Hermione waved her hand. The secret of her wandless magic was the last thing on her mind. The door closed and locked with her magic. The boy turned around, and waved his own hand. She could see his magic cloaking her adding an extra layer of strength to hers. She could see magic and how it was working, an ability she kept hidden. The young witch knew right away that his magic made some kind of bubble inside the compartment, a bubble that prevented any sound from escaping.

She looked at the boys clothing they were two sizes too big. She frowned. A feeling of wanting to hurt whoever he lived with reached the back of her mind, before it was pushed away as she unclothed the boy with her eyes. Hermione rose from her seat and moved toward him. As he turned around to face her, Hermione grabbed the back of his head and press him down towards her, as she captured his lips.

The feeling of power, the feeling of completion reached her mind as he kissed her back. She groaned and moaned to the kiss. Opening her mouth to lure his tongue out to play. As he finally did, she moaned delighted at the feeling of soft and warm feeling from his playful exploring tongue. She tried to push the kiss, as she wanted to enter his mouth with her own. And he let her.

Any logical sense of being too young was pushed away. She knew the problem of doing this to the boy, what other people would say. It didn't really matter to her; as long as the boy didn't mind. Hermione didn't care about the world around her. What mattered to her, was the boy she was kissing with a desire so great, that her mind would have a meltdown if they stopped.

Hermione smiled as his hands started to move under her shirt. The feeling of his hands roaming her back sent a desire through her to rip the boys' clothes off, barely able to restrain herself.

"Don't stop" Hermione managed to whisper. She actually wanted his hands to go lower, to go under her skirt. The desire to have the boys hands touching every inch of her body.

It was like he had read her mind, as his hands started to roam toward her hips, then as she thought, that he would stop. He reached the top edge of her skirt. He moved under it, toward her butt where he squeezed it delighted. A moan escaped her lips. She was savouring every moment of it. It was arousing her, making her body heat up like she had never felt before.

Before her young mind could comprehend it, he pushed her toward the seat, and she was lying under him with her legs spread and around his waist. The fear of letting him go was too great, so she locked her legs and arms around the boy on top of her, while her hips were moving, trying to feel the bulge between his legs.

Hermione knew that the boy was young, heck, they were both underage! Nevertheless, any logical thoughts were pushed away. The only thing on her mind was the boy and her need. Again, so long he didn't mind. However, from the look of things, he was enjoying it as much as she was.

Her hands moved toward his baggy pants. Fortunately, for her, his oversized pants were too big, with that in mind, it was easy to push them down.

As a matter of fact, after he had helped her kick them off, his shorts followed suit soon after.

They rolled on the seat until she was on top of him. Forcefully, she tried to rip the rest of his clothes away.

She was on top of him and straddling his hips. While her own hips were moving to feel every part of his young erected rod that was free from any clothing the only thing stopping them from touching intimately were her panties.

She felt his hands. His finger moved toward her core. Pushing her panties to the side... Normally she should stop him, but she couldn't, she was loving every second if the attention...

When his finger entered her, she gasped first in pain, but the desire for more pushed it away.

An enchanting smile escaped onto her kissable lips, as she hungrily bent down to kiss his neck. It was like she had waited to do it, since she had been born.

Her hips moved seductively to the movement of the boys finger inside her. She had too many clothes on. It was annoying. She wanted to show him her body. While she was still growing. She knew that he would love every part of her body.

She could feel the heat from her core as his finger moved in and out faster. She tried to lower herself every time he pushed his finger inside. Just to feel him deeper.

The pleasure was bearable, a feeling she had never felt before, yet it was familiar feeling in a way.

"Fuck me... please fuck me!" She screamed, how it even came out of her mouth she didn't know, nor did she know where the words had come from.

"Yes, fuck me with your finger.. ooh..", she gasped, "I..." Hermione never finished her sentence as she came hard on his hand and finger. She could feel the juice escaping her folds as her body spasm to the pleasure running up and down her core.

Hermione was panting heavily, as she kissed the boy 'thanks' for what he did. As her eyes gazed down, she could see her essence trailed out of her folds. His finger was still inside her, and she could even see the liquid on his lovely member.

Without warning she started to remove the upper part of her clothes. He didn't have any clothes on, why should she?...

Soon the only part of her clothes was not off, were her school skirt and her panties. A plan formed in her mind. Hermione started to kiss down the boy chest, toward his fully erected member. As she reached it, she kissed the top of it before sucking it. While she tried to kick her panties and skirt of in one swift movement.

"I..." He stuttered, but before he could finish, the boy came into her mouth. It was his first time after all.

A salty taste and a sticky liquid escaped into her mouth. It was shocking to say the least. Even so, as she accepted the juice inside her mouth, she started to love it. Hermione couldn't really get enough of him. Not even as his rod lost the hardness. She was still sucking and licking it clean.

She sucked it until he was hard again. A satisfied look on her face and one of ecstasy on his. She moved on top of him and guided his length into her. The pain from her core reached her mind, but her lust was too great, so she pushed the pain away as fast as it came.

As she started to move her hips, she was doing the exotic dance of love. Hermione moaned and screamed in delight. The pain was soon gone and only pleasure was left. Her first time so young, but she didn't care. She knew that this boy would stay with her for eternity. While she loved the idea of going and running from one side of the train to the other screaming, that she was having sex with this boy. She knew it had to be kept a secret, if she wanted to be doing it for all of eternity.

Her logical mind told her, to do something about pregnancy before he came in her. She did that with a wave of her hand. How she knew the spell, was because of all the dreams she had about this boy before she even had met him. She had read the books. She didn't really know for sure if the spell had worked, however, something in the back of her mind was telling her that it had worked perfectly.

She was riding him like she had done it hundreds of times before, true to all of her dreams. She might have done it in her fantasies more often than not.

As he came inside her, Hermione got a small orgasm from it. It felt so erotic to her, not only the feeling from her orgasm, but also the feeling of his seed inside her. It felt warm and needed, with another feeling a completion. She didn't really come, not really, more like a small pop telling her that something bigger was building up in her core.

Hermione knew there was something major on the way. She was pumping her arousing and seductive her hips up and down. She frowned upon a little, as she could feel his length had lost a little of the hardness. She had grown to like.

Moving her finger toward her clitoris, to help her on her way, Hermione could still feel his seed inside her, helping her inner walls to feel him better as they were stroking his length...

She didn't even know that his member had started to harden again, well her body probably knew as it geared her tempo up. She was so close, yet so far away. She wished he was bigger, but agreed that the boy was not even a teenager yet. Her body was starting to tire, she really needed to come now before her stamina faded away and exhaustion set in.

"I love you!" The boy groaned as he was now starting to move his own hips in time with hers.

"Yes... Fuck me!" Hermione screamed as she assaulted the poor boy lips with her own, happy that the boy started to help her out with his hips.

As she kissed him hungrily, her body started to react, every nerve on her body screamed at her. It was like the pleasure was screaming at her to release it. Bigger than when this raven haired boy with emerald green eyes made her cum with his finger.

"Yes, don't stop!" She whispered, "Oh I am..." Her hips had stopped moving up and down, only her finger on her clitoris and the boys' moving hips were pleasuring her. Every fibre of her being was awaiting this release.

"Me..." He managed to say, as he pumped into her. "Too..." Were the last words he said as he came inside her. His lover juice made her cum too. As she bent down to kiss him, only to end up screaming into his mouth from the pure pleasure.

She had a feeling that her eyes had rolled back into her skull as she collapsed on top of him with him still inside her. To Hermione, it was the right place for his length anyway.

Hermione was absently kissing every skin she could reach.

She could feel his warm panting breathe on her neck. "So, what's your name?" She asked dazedly, panting, she couldn't help but feel little air headed...

"Harry... Harry Potter." He replied softly, "Yours?"

"Hermione... Hermione Granger..." She replied with a panting voice. "I love you..."

"I love you too Mione..." Harry whispered, his breathing also heavy.

"I love it... thank you..." She giggled silly, this was life, this was what she wanted.

"I think we need to move, I-" Hermione interrupted him with a kiss.

"I am not moving buster... stay were you are... If I woke up and find out that you are not inside me, I going to fuck you senseless..." Hermione giggled heartily... It was a win win statement after all.

"What would happen if I am inside you?" Harry teased her, while nipping her ears.

Hermione moaned at the sensation. "Then you have to fuck me senseless..." She replied cheekily before falling asleep on top of him.

* * *

><p>The End of Chapter I<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

* * *

><p>So what do you think? What would you like to see happens next?<p>

Hmm. I know for sure that people would scream that they too young... while I don't care... (erhm) I shouldn't care, since people had been warned... Well for the most part anyway.

But hey... to my defence... Don't mess with time... and giving most of the memories from a 200 years adult to a young mind. Those minds had 10 years to adjust to the mind of adults Harry and Hermione...

Yes Hermione and Harry will be a really gifted students... Now.. the question would be... light-dark – Good-Evil...

I am reminding your guys, that This is Horror story...

The warning are this:

Time is dangerous. Skills and knowledge are powerful. Emotions from the previous life are more dangerous then anything combine...


	2. Chapter 2 The Girl with the Scar

**Disclaimer:**

**Nop, I still dont own anything... Since I don't gain any kind of income by doing this story, please don't sue me!...  
><strong>

**Forewords:** You know, when you look at the planing state of the story. It looks easy enough to write. But when you start to write, you realised that even with the most detailed planning of how this story will unfold... It is still hard... (Maybe I Have 4 stories going on, and one of them is a Buffy/Harry Pairing, and the other is Harry/Fleur Pairing...). Confusing much? Yes, when it is not really the same characters and background...

Ps (I love writing, it help me clear my mind for all the annoying stories inside my head. )

* * *

><p>AN

And Thanks to your reviews (Will be in the end the chapter for not adding too much reading before the story)

There is a Bonus part added to this chapter... a clue if you like... (just interlude for later chapter)

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to moodygirl16 for beta this chapter: moodygirl6 <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Undying Love<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Girl with the Scar<strong>

**Part I**

* * *

><p>Harry knew he was awake, but his lazy mind was keeping him from gaining control over his body. He had a wonderful dream, a dream about a dream come true.<p>

Most of his life he had lived with his relatives, they were afraid of doing physically harm to him, since they always ending up having nightmares and sometimes even waking up in the wrong place. They did tend to try to ignore and starve him in any way possible. Yes, his relatives hated him, but he didn't really mind so long as they left him alone. Starving he could handle, beatings he could not..

He had dream about Hermione for as long as he could remember. As the mind of his started functioning probably, he tried to avoid opening his eyes. However, a feeling of a gentle soft hand touching his private area was sending a warm delighted feeling as a wave across every inch of his body.

Harry's curiosity had gotten the better of him as he opened his eyes. As his blurred vision changed he could see a small hand gently poking and measuring his length.

Harry concentrated on who the hand belonged to, hoping that the person would still think he was sleeping.

There she was, in all her glory. The girl he had dreamed about every night since he could remember. She was sitting in Indian-style. Her body was what he expected of any 11-12 year old. The girl was skinny but not in a bad way. Her undeveloped breasts, with her pinkie brown nipples capturing his attention. There wasn't much to look at, but it was more than enough from him.

Her face kept changing from calculating to pouting and back again, while she was, she was biting the lower lip. It was so cute, yet so beautiful, that he couldn't help but smile at the image she made in his mind.

Surprisingly she bent down and kissed the tip of his length, before closing eyes and licking her lips. A single nod was followed by a smile which made Harry believe that the girl had come to satisfying conclusion.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Harry asked, his face a bright shade red, but he loved the feel of the attention; the girl in front of him was giving.

Her face changed to a full smile. "I'm trying to figure out how your little Harry works." she said and winked at him, as her right hand moved and started to play with his length.

"Oh" Harry replied with his mouth open before he shrugged it off. Hermione's face returned to the calculating look, he had started to like, while her hand was absently playing with his length. Harry's mind wandered to people with bad habits. The idea of Hermione having the habit of playing absently with his member crossed his mind, and if he was truthful with himself he loved the idea of her doing just that.

Hermione was now looking at him as if something was annoying her. "I always dream about you with glasses and a lightning scar..." She said out of the blue as she closely examined his face.

Harry replied with a grin set firmly on his face. "Well I don't know about the glasses, but I do have a scar. Most of it has faded away now. However, you can still see it if you look closely." He replied and Hermione leaned in closer and with her hand, she gently brushed some of his hair away from his forehead. She nodded and smiled in relief.

"Well, I was just curious." She said blushing, but her eyes were focusing on something on his chest. She moved her right hand and started to trail her fingers to the middle of his chest. Harry could feel her 'drawing', a triangle, and then a circle and then a line.

Her eyes widened and he could see that she was fully in awe of what she had found. Harry didn't really have any idea of what. Nevertheless, something had changed her mood as she moved the hand, the one used to draw the symbol on his chest, toward her own. "Us..." She whispered, but before he could ask her.

"Harry, don't you think it's a little weird?" Hermione asked out of the blue and it turned his mind and concentration toward the girl's question.

"What's weird?" He half panicked, fearing that there was something wrong with him.

"That we just met and we end up having sex?" She answered with a tone full of worry and fear.

"Yes, but I can't help it, I'm loving it..." He trailed off, while his logical mind told him that this was unusual, the other part of the mind was telling him it was the right thing to do.

"Do you regret it?" Harry finally blurted out.

Hermione eyes widened. "No!" She said with an assuring voice. "I love it too, but some part of me, I guess just feared that this isn't real."

Harry had the same feeling. It couldn't be explained, it was like having emotions from some else but at the same time were his own.

He rose up and gently pulled her into his arms. Before he knew it, Hermione's legs were wrapped around him and she was sitting comfortably in his lap. Her hand was guiding his length into position; she slowly lowered herself down until he was fully sheathed inside of her. A moan escaped her mouth.

"Hermione?" He asked the young girl who was now moving her hips up and down and her moans and breathing getting louder and more laboured.

She was so wet and so warm, and due to her little playful handling while he was sleeping he was ready for round two. His body went into euphoria, as his seed erupted into her. Hermione moaned at the feeling he believed, but it took a few more thrust before she came hard and forcefully pushed herself down onto him.

"Ahhh" She screamed. Hermione was panting heavily as Harry was looking questioningly at her.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed scandalized. "Can't a girl shag her guy?" She asked with a pout before her face changed into a silly grin. She started to nip at his ears playfully.

Harry chuckled at the girls behaviour. "I was just going to give you a hug" He whispered into her ear. The feeling of her body shivering at his words made him smile as he tenderly kissed down her neck.

Hermione moved away from her playful nipping and kissing. Her hands grabbed his face as she looked into his eyes.

"Harry we need to do some research, there is something wrong..." She watched as hurt flashed in his eyes, and her facial expression changed from calculating to sad. Truth as it happens; Harry felt a little hurt by the possibility that there could be something wrong with them. Even if it could be very true.

"Harry, I love doing it, I love you, I love having little Harry inside me. I love having your warm seed in me. I even love the taste of it!" Hermione exclaimed loudly, her voice was full of fear. Fear of losing him. "Please Harry; I just fear that this is not real... I need to know... Please" She said with a pleadingly tone to her voice.

Harry nodded in understanding before Hermione could say anything; he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. In the back of his mind he did wonder how she knew how to kiss. As he pondered the reason more, she was wondering the same thing about him.

Before he could think any more, with that train of thought, her tongue asked for entrance, as Harry gave her access, everything was forgotten as their minds and bodies returned to another round love making.

1 Hour later...

They were resting and had both their respective school uniforms on.

Harry was leaning his back against the corner of the seat, while Hermione's head was resting on his lap. His hands were gently brushing over her long brown mane. His eyes stared in disbelief towards where one of her hands was travelling; he couldn't believe his eyes, as it was under his pants, grabbing his length once again.

This should have sent a warning towards his mind, that something might be wrong. However, he shrugged it away and believed it was Hermione's unique playful character. But the pressure from her head and the subconscious playful handling, add to that the previous bouts of sex. He desperately needed to go to the loo soon.

He gently moved her hand away from his pants. It was with protest, but as Hermione was sleeping he knew that it was her subconscious mind. He never had known how someone could love him, or was as addicted to him as Hermione. As he tried to move away, he was shocked by her arms around him as she snuggled closer.

"Hermione?" He whispered with a sigh, he didn't want to wake her up, but it was impossible to leave without doing so.

Hermione growled at him. "Stay!" She ordered before she moved and started to unbutton his pants. However, due to his shock her words had produced within, he couldn't protest, as she had already put his member into her mouth and started to suck and soon after fall to sleep.

"Hermione, I really need to go to the loo" He whispered, but a mumble and a soft moan told him that she hadn't heard him.

"Hermione I need to go to the loo" He tried again. This time Hermione moved away from him. A cute small smile was on her lips. Before she rose and kissed him on to corner of his mouth.

"Come back quickly." She winked at him.

Harry shook his head as he laughed before kissing her forehead. "You know, I love your absent mindedness" He said as he rose up. Buttoning up his pants again and with a wave of his hand he removed the spells cast on the door.

He looked toward the signs indicating which way the loo was.

After reading the sign he moved to the left from the compartment and toward the door.

It was occupied, so he waited patiently for his turn. His mind raced toward Hermione. Everything about her love, his love was so great that it was painful to think of a life without her. Even the thought of them apart was hurting him.

His train of thought was soon interrupted by the door opened. A girl stepped outside. She had dark raven hair, with gorgeous emerald eyes. A small and cute little nose on her beautiful face. Her facial expression send a warning to his mind, alerting his senses.

Harry looked closely at her. She was skinny for her age, way too skinny. If he should compare her with Hermione, this girl was fragile. Her neck was thin and her hands and finger was to say the last bony. Her long lovely wavy raven hair hung to her shoulder, with her widow's peak, some of the hair covered most of the left side of her forehead.

In the back of his mind, he could tell that the girl would be beautiful later on, but she was barely made of skin and bone.

"Are you okay?" Was the first thing coming out of his mouth. However, he already regretted it as she looked down. Her hands moved up hiding them from view. She was in shame.

"Hey, sorry...I-"

"Its okay, my relatives says I can't eat much it's a sickness I have" The girl said interrupted as she knew what was on his mind.

"I didn't mean.. it" He managed to stutter...

"They say I have anorexia, but don't worry i didn't throw up..." The girl replied, she didn't want to have any eye contact with him, he could tell.

An unnerving silent passed between them, until she turned around and started to move.

"Wait" Harry called out and placed his right hand on her left shoulder. As his hand touched the girl shoulder, he could feel her clothes and that was it. He could only feel her shoulder bone and clothes between!

She turned around to face him with her head still looking down towards the floor. His hand was still on the girl shoulder.

"My name is Harry Potter" He said with smile on his face, trying to sound as caring and loving as possible. The girl lifted her head up; he could clearly see the blush on her face.

"Mine is Rose Pevans" She said before nervously looking down again.

He gambled and moved his right hand under her jaw, gently lifting her face up. Her eyes sparkled as they finally locked with his. How long they stared at each other he didn't know.

"I.. I need to go." She suddenly stammered. Blushing he removed his hand, not fast but slowly away.

"Come and sit with me in my compartment" He said, he really wanted to know this girl, and he could feel a connection to her. Not knowing what kind, it was only logical to know by socialising with the girl.

"Really?" She blurted out; before she blushed, with a wave of her hand she brushed some of her hair away. Harry thought he saw the lightning bolt scar on the girl's forehead. But the girl seemed not to see it as she was looking down toward her nervously fumbling hands.

"I mean, yes I'd like to..." She said, "but I need to get Hedwig first"

Harry nodded, "Okay I need to visit the loo first. Meet me here okay?" Harry replied with a grin, she nodded excitedly before rushing away.

Harry shook his head and used the loo.

As he came out, she was already waiting outside holding the carrier of a beautiful white owl.

"Let me hold it for you" He pointed at the cage; the girl looked toward the cage. However, it seemed as the owl squeaked then nodded toward the girl. A giggling sound escaped from Rose before she handed the cage to him.

"She likes you" Rose said.

With that, Harry grabbed the hand of the young girl, and lead her to his and Hermione's compartment.

**Part I end**

* * *

><p><strong>Part II<strong>

* * *

><p>The eleven soon to be twelve year old bushy haired girl also known Hermione Granger, was full of anger. She was waiting patiently for Harry to come back, but when he did, he had a girl with him.<p>

'A girl!' Her mind screamed. It was not the animated conversations that Harry and the girl named Rose had in the compartment, nor the girl continually blushing like a love-sick little girl whenever she looked into Harry's eyes. It was understandable to get lost into his green eyes after all...

What the real problem was, that it seemed they had a kind of deep understanding for each other. That left Hermione in a state of fear. Her love for Harry was so much that she couldn't comprehend the deep feeling coming from her core. Seeing a girl so deeply connected to Harry was the last thing she wanted.

Harry was everything to her, and now a girl, who seemed to connect on a deeper level of understanding was there talking with him, while she wandered the hallway.

Hermione stopped and took a deep breath. She knew she shouldn't had left in the first place, but it felt so right to leave the two alone. Her mind wandered to the possibility of them having sex, but the thoughts were pushed away as quickly as possible. However, the damage was already done.

She slammed her fist against the nearest wall.

"Damn it... damn it!" She hissed in anger. Everything in her body screamed that she needed to get back to the compartment. It was telling her to go back, but images of them kissing behind her back, while laughing at some lame jokes had her routed to the spot.

Hexing or mistreating the girl was not even an option, not without ruining her budding relationship with Harry. Their relationship? The words echoed in her mind. They hadn't really talked about it, had they?

As her mind wandered off in a thousand different directions, a door opened up to reveal a red haired boy.

"Did you knock?" He asked annoyed.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, tilting her head to the side out of curiosity before a smile reached her lips. She was smiling smugly. There was an emotion building up from the sight of the boy. It was full of passion, maybe revenge? The kind of revenge that was building up in her core, she didn't know.

She looked smugly either way down the hallway to check no one in sight. With the hallway empty she pushed the boy into his compartment before stepping in after him.

"Hey... What are you doing?" The boy screamed in anger. Hermione could only smile evilly at him. He gulped and stepped back, but not in time to avoid being pushed down the seat.

Hermione then removed her cloak and robes, leaving her with only her skirt and school blouse on. She moved slowly towards the shocked boy lying on the seats, who was watching every bit of her movements with his beady eyes.

She crawled on top of the boy before straddling his stomach with her legs. Before he even could protest, she had silenced him with a charm and afterwards turned and cast a locking charm towards the door.

The boy started to struggle, but with a binding charm he was pinned to the seat.

"This is your fault!" She accused as she leaned her head towards him. "Maybe I'm insane, maybe I'm not... but I have a feeling that you're holding my love back. You are the reason he never looked at me" Every bit of her frustrations were pushed forward. Her pain and suffering was because of him. Rose had told Harry and her about a red haired boy, annoying the said Rose so she left, only to end in their compartment.

So it was his fault, but there was something deeper behind her actions, she could feel, taste it. Comparing to her feelings toward Harry, her feelings toward this boy were pure hatred.

She moved her right hand towards his forehead. Pushing her magic towards her hand, burning him... it was all illusion, a trick of the mind.

Tears were trailing down from his eyes. His mouth open to scream but no sound came out.

A wave of her hand the compartment was silenced to the outside world.

"Sssshh... It's okay baby." Hermione said to him like a mother talking to her child. "I'm going to remove the silencing charm from you, promise me you're not going to scream?" She asked with a sickly sweet caring voice. He nodded slowly and she smiled. A wave with her left hand and the charm was gone.

There was brief moment of silence, but as the boy could hear his own breathing. "Help, please help! I-"

Slam!

She slapped him, before leaning towards him, close to his mouth. "You promised me...tsk tsk..." she whispered to the now crying boy.

"Scream for me baby" As the last word escaped her mouth, her finger dogged under the skin of his forehead. The scream was arousing her. It was like she had waited for the scream for eternity. A feeling of satisfaction rushed through her body. "Yes, scream!" She hissed as her smile grew wider.

Slowly she started to pull his skin away little by little with her hand. The blood escaped and trailed down all over his face, colouring his already red hair, but as she started, the boy stopped screaming and blacked out.

Hermione pouted cutely before she moved away from the boy. Irritated that he couldn't last longer, she moved her left hand towards his forehead. Her magic rushed towards the boy and started to heal, gently but slowly.

She blurred herself in his memories so that it would look like he had a nightmare. It was something she had done countless times in her primary school. While the difference was that she never hurt anyone as much as she had hurt this stranger. With another wave of her hand, the blood vanished.

The boy, who was now healed and lying on the seat without binding charms, she had a feeling that she knew, but by just a glance toward him, she had a feeling deep within her core that this boy had betrayed her and Harry and caused them so much pain, that she couldn't bring herself to care about the damage she had inflicted on this boy.

His promise to not scream enhanced her feeling of him betrayal towards Harry, what kind of betrayal she didn't know, just that the feeling was there.

She wanted oh so much to hurt this boy. It was like he had taken something away from her, something important, a feeling of lost time with Harry because of this boy.

As her thoughts wandered towards Harry she felt shame. She had straddled another boy with her legs, just to end up torturing said boy till he had lost his conscious. With a few waves of her hand, she removed every charm placed on the compartment.

As she stepped out of the compartment, she took one last glance towards the boy lying on the compartment seats. Everything felt so right to her. She loved the feeling of being in control and the satisfying feeling of harming the boy. Even her thoughts of killing him was pushed away, not that she didn't want to. It was more like toward and easy escape for the boy. Yes, he needed to know the meaning of pain. She needed him to scream as she wanted to pierce his body with her hand, only to take his heart out.

The thoughts alone made her smile happily. The only thing that stopped her now was the thoughts of Harry. With a shrug, Hermione moved towards her compartment.

She reached the compartment shortly. To her shock, Rose was sitting alone and Harry was gone.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, trying to be as polite as possible, but the unfriendly tone gave away her feelings towards the girl. The girl winced and avoided eye contact with her.

"A blonde boy came, with two other boys asking me for friendship. He then warned me after I didn't shake his hand..." Rose whispered her eyes were looking towards the landscape rushing pass them as the train moved.

"Harry asked me to stay here and wait for you..." Rose said, but Hermione could clearly hear the fear in the girls' voice. Yes, Rose feared her.

"I am sorry, but you see... Since I was told about this world...Everyone had been staring at me." Rose voiced changed to make Hermione hear the sadness she was feeling. "Harry was the first... and you after, who doesn't know who I am..."

Hermione left eyebrow rose, before she crossed her arms with a look of 'you better explain'.

"You see, I am Rose Lillian Pevans..." She said her eyes were looking at her to see any signs of recognition from Hermione's eyes. With no signs of recognition she continued, "The girl who lived?" She added with tone of sarcasm.

Hermione face grimaced. In the back of her mind, she knew that it was not right. Shouldn't Harry be the boy-who-lived? Yes, that sounded more correct, her mind told her.

The girl who lived? It was insane, it was off the charts.

"Hermione?" She was interrupted by Harry's voice, before she could turn around to face him, his around snaked around her waist and pulled her back towards him.

His arms were loosely around her, so she turned around to face him. She moved her arms around his neck only to pull his face toward her. Their lips touched in a quick peck.

"Hermione?" His tone was playful. Realising that Rose was behind her, she pushed the thoughts of snogging him senseless away.

As the train arrived at Hogsmeade, they had talked about mostly about Harry's cryptic retelling of his encounter with Draco Malfoy, and she added her encounter with the red haired boy, who Rose told them was Ron Weasley.

Her cryptic message, however, was received badly by Harry. There was jealously and hurt in his eyes. Hermione didn't want to tell him about her torturing the boy, for the fear of Harry's reaction.

Harry had avoided her since her retelling of meeting Ron. It was only the helpful nature of Rose that she was even sitting in their boat. She and Rose were sitting beside each other, while Harry and a black-brown haired boy were sitting in front of the boat.

She was in a dilemma of telling the one she loved that she had tortured a boy on the train, she felt that if she told him she would lose everything.

Harry was glaring at the red head in the other boat.

Right now she wished she could rest her head on Harry's shoulder. But his hurt eyes looking at her was painful for her.

It was like she had done something he didn't like. Hermione even wondered if he knew that she had tortured the boy. It was really the only possibility for the hurt and betrayed expression he gave her.

But she couldn't tell him... could she? How would she even explain her actions?

"Harry?" She said, her voice was sad but with a hint of hope.

Harry sighed, he turned around to face her, "Hermione, nothing is stopping you, I just wish that." He shook his head, "just remember what I said is true."

Hermione stared blankly toward Harry. Did he know about what she had done? "Harry I can explain." Hermione blurted out desperately.

"Don't play with my feelings... please... I don't want to hear it, but if you want, I'll stop glaring at him." Harry said with a weak, hurtful, lost smile.

"I." She managed to say, but the shake of his head stopped her.

Never in her life had she felt so hurt. She was ready to cry. Somehow she knew that it was all that Ron Weasley's fault. Why the heck did she want to torture him anyway? No, she couldn't even think straight. It was Harry's hurt and betrayed expression toward her. It was his face that kept interrupting every ideas of her chaotic mind.

She was lost in her own train of thoughts...

"Granger, Hermione!" A voice called out, but for the last thirty minutes, Hermione's mind wandered out of her body. Inertly she wanted to die.

"Hermione Granger?" the voice kept yelling, but she didn't care, it was not Harry's voice.

"Hermione it's your turn". Hermione blinked and looked up, there he was, Harry was standing in front of her. He nodded towards the stool with a stern looking lady behind holding a Hat.

"Oh" she said as she walked toward the stool. First now, realised how far her mind was gone. Even so, She was not even embarrassed by her actions. Harry's voice was caring and it gave her hope. Maybe she should just tell him about it.

She sat on the stool and her face turned towards Harry, he was looking back at her. Even with the pained expression on his face, she was still lost in his gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Young Lady, will you please play attention to me?" A voice echoed in her mind.

"Who are you?" She asked in warning tone.

"Don't worry dear, I am the Sorting Hat, now where to put you?" The Hat said amused.

Hermione didn't care where she was placed, as long she was with Harry, but that was impossible to know. She was after all being sorted before him.

"A mind of its own, but yet not... I see a part of your mind is blocked away, some memories will be lost some will return." Hermione wondered if the hat liked to talk with itself.

"No I don't, my dear... Well look at this, so old and yet so young."

"Will you please stop talking in riddles?" Hermione whispered annoying.

The Hat chuckled in her head, "I wish I could unblock the memories so not all will be lost... But then I don't think your mind and body can survive."

"Stop!"

"Yes, back to the sorting, thanks for reminding me, but your head is fascinating." Hermione tried to glare at the hat, even it was on top of her head. The hat gulped playfully. "Well, welcome back to."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat yelled the last word out and Hermione could only roll her eyes.

"Stupid annoying Hat" She muttered irritated as she moved toward the Gryffindor Table.

As she sat down, her mind wandered towards Harry. She really missed him, even if he was just standing a few feet away from her.

Not really hearing the names of people being sorted into the different houses until.

"P-Pevans. Rose?" Hermione blinked, it sounded like she was going to say 'P. Evans'. The great hall went silent as Rose's name was called out. The air hummed with curiosity and fear.

After a long wait the Hat called out "Gryffindor!" Rose walked towards the table. The applause from the table was loud, and clearly told the world how happy the Gryffindor's were.

Students everywhere at the table tried to make room. Hermione rolled her eyes at the star-stuck people. Rose had told them about her first encounter with the wizarding world. From the sound of it, she was nearly a goddess to them.

Her train of thoughts were interrupted by Rose sitting beside her. Hermione raised an eyebrow, but smiled assuring the girl. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see the hungry look from males. The smug looks of lust and the ambitions of others, others who wanted to be associated with her.

The female population were more friendly and in awe. However, the look some gave her was full of jealously and disgust. 'They think I am competition for Rose's friendship' Hermione thought and wanted to bang her head on the table.

The Sorting continued, and when Harry's name came up. He walked towards the stool.

His face changed from curious to scared as the Hat was placed on his head. It was soon followed up with him turning towards her. "Gryffindor!" The Hat called.

Hermione's heart beat faster. He sent a pleased look her way.

Rose, who saw their locked eyes as Harry moved towards them, decided to make room between herself and Hermione.

"The Hat told me Hermione... I am SO stupid..." Harry whispered in shame.

That was it... she jumped towards him and embraced him. A feeling of relief was washing her doubts away. She didn't care about the world any more noe that Harry was in her arms.

As she was going to ask him what had changed his mind.

"Miss Granger, Mister Potter!" The lady behind the stool called, "Will you please wait till after the Sorting?" Both nodded and sat down with a huge smile on their faces. Rose could only look at them in amusement.

After the sorting, there was the feast. It had been summoned in front of them. They hadn't ever seen so much food.

"Hermione, I thought you and Ron did you know, what we did..." Harry said in shame. Hermione gave him a confused look, before she realised what Harry was implying.

"How could you think that?" She asked in a hurt tone, but it was not really hurting her. After all, it was kind of cute that he was insecure about how she felt towards him.

"So you don't care that I did what I did?" She asked hope tinting her words.

"Next time you have fun like that, invite me, but well I had a bit of fun like that with Malfoy..." He trailed off; it was like he was in deep thought. "The Hat can't tell anyone by the way, we are an exception to the rules, but He erhm said, that it was not really a good idea for the world if we hate each other because of some misunderstanding."

Hermione nodded at glanced toward the Hat. It looked like a normal hat, but as it could feel her stare it started to animate and winked at her.

Hermione nodded a 'thanks'. Maybe in the near future the Hat would help them. Looking towards Harry, she could tell that he was thinking the same.

Now that her mind was on back in track, she started to puzzle the cryptic messages from the Hat. As her mind calculated the possibilities and theories together, piece by piece, an owl flew in from the nearest open window near the staff table, with a letter attached to its left leg.

The letter was to the Headmaster, Hermione's curiosity made her capture everything about the Headmaster. The more he read the more the twinkle in his eye dimmer until his expression changed to a shocked one, it quickly changed to horror as he rose from the seat and whispered something to the stern looking lady.

With that the Headmaster rushed out the Great Hall, making quick time to his office.

* * *

><p><strong>End Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part III (Bonus part)<strong>

* * *

><p>England Surrey Private Drive number 4. Dursley household.<p>

In Dudley's first bedroom screams of pain could have woken the neighbours, but somehow it went ignored and every time someone wanted to go and check they had a strong desire to get home. It lasted for thirteen minutes before silence returned to the Surrey suburb.

Inside the room, were three naked people, one was overweight and to tell the truth looked like a whale. Another one could only be explained as a baby whale.

The third person was a skinny middle aged woman.

They were panting heavily as three of them had bruises and cuts. In some places their bodies were bleeding and the blood was trailing uncontrolled out of them colouring the floor.

In walked a hooded character in dark robe, with a wand in the right hand pointed at the Dursley's. "So, tell me again, why do you hate Harry so much?" A female voice came from the hooded figure. The tone of insanity and anger colouring the voice aimed towards the family lying on the floor in their own bodily fluids.

"We took him in, we have never harmed him!" The woman on the floor pleaded, but soon screamed as her skin started to remove itself from her body. "Arggh... stop please... I beg you..." She screamed in agony.

"Liar!" The voice yelled at the screaming woman. "I have read you mind, if it was not because of his accidental magic you would had beaten him... but instead you verbally abused him, accusing him of the smallest accidents... and what give you the right to starve him!" The hooded woman hissed out, anyone that could hear the tone of the woman could clearly understand that she cared for Harry.

Well, except for one Mr Vernon Dursley.

"He a freak just like Arggh..." He screamed as his nails were forcefully removed by magic before returned and then repeated. "You are the freak here!" The woman spitted out.

"And you!" She glared at the baby whale. He was whimpering and hugging his legs protectively to his body. Not that the woman minded or cared. "You are a bully, terrorising people just because you're fat! Beating Harry when no one are looking, because of you his magic developed at a young age. I should thank you...but" she added the last word with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes, I am going to reward you..." She added mischievously.

The boy screamed as his body started to boil. "Burning the fat away... magic is so helpful!" The woman laughed as the boy began to spasm in pain. His scream was silent, since his throat was too dry to make a sound. Well for most people.

They could barely move. They were so much in pain and their energy was highly depleted. From all the damage and the healing, every cell in their bodies was trying to seek proteins, the only place the cells could get it from was the fat stored in their bodies. So their fat stores were soon depleted.

Petunia Dursley was not so lucky however, she was only skin and bones before the torture.

The hooded woman knew the risk. She could not take their lives right now, not before she had visited another place.

"You said he is a freak. Let see how you see yourselves after this..." The woman chuckled as she moved out of the room

Making a few sandwiches shared equally on three plates, before levitating the plates behind her as she moved from the kitchen back to the bedroom.

With a few drops from a vial, she opened the door and entered.

Putting the plate in the room, she levitated Vernon and Petunia out, gently laying Petunia in the room nearby before moving to the master bedroom and lying Vernon there.

In all three rooms she left a plate of sandwiches.

With a few wave of her wand, she placed a memory charm that took her out of their memories. What she wanted to do was not something she really wanted, but they needed to see themselves as the freaks they are. The torture she had subjected them to, was only to satisfy her anger. Now came the humiliating part.

She transformed a chair into a huge dog, while it was not a real dog it would have the desired effect needed for her plan to function properly. As the hooded woman reached the room where Petunia was lying, she placed to dog in the room.

"Why are you doing this?" Petunia asked weakly as she lifted her head. She was weak and hungry, not that it bothered the woman behind the hood.

The woman chuckled and removed her hood. Petunia eyes widened in recognition. "But you are dead!" She screamed pointedly, but it was weak and the accusation was lost due to her looking so pathetic

"Not anymore." The woman answered with an expression full of hatred. She pointed towards the plate with sandwiches and the dog.

"You want me to fight a dog to get something to eat? How sick can you be?" Petunia asked, but added, "What happened to you?" The woman doubted for a moment her actions were sincere, she soon shrugged the comment off as if no one had spoken.

"No, the dog will not eat your sandwiches... and to how sick, I am a freak. Right? That will also explain what had happened to me..." She replied cheekily.

Petunia looked towards the sandwiches with hungry eyes. There were five sandwiches big enough to last for a day at least. If she just could get her muscles to listen to her brain. Even with the lack of energy, she clearly had gathered enough strength for talking. It was an achievement that was clearly being respected by the woman with the wand. As Petunia had been screaming non-stop not moments ago.

She shouldn't even have been able to talk, nor think clearly.

"Could I at least have some clothes" Petunia asked hopefully, but her voice was weak and still full of fear and pain.

"No, then you never learn how it feels to be humiliated" The woman replied curtly, amused over the lack of hatred Petunia was displaying.

She walked to the door, stopped then tilted her head towards the still form of Petunia. "The sandwiches have energy potions... and lust potions..." The woman said cheekily before winked at the dog.

"No!" was the last thing that escaped her mouth, but as soon as the words left her lips a wand was pointed at her forehead.

"Obliviate" The woman said as she shucked her hood back over her head. She didn't want anyone to know that she had returned. Well, not yet anyway.

Now, she needed to see another family. With a loud crack she disappeared only to end a few miles away from Surrey. She looked at the area, it was heavily warded, but she could also sense the blood wards in the area somewhere behind the huge ward that could reach two to three miles across.

Her hand reached out and she could feel the magic, the wards. A feeling of touching a warm jelly wall reached her mind. As she tried to push herself through. It was a good thinking on her part, to not to just rush in. The ward would have sent her flying and she probably would have ended up wounded.

As she pushed herself through the invisible wall, she panted heavily. This was a huge 'notice me not' ward. She knew and could feel it. There were more layers of wards in the place. It was confusing to her. Like a labyrinth full of wards.

"Where are your guardians Rose..." She whispered to her self, as he eyes captured and calculating the magic around her. The blood ward was there, but other layers of wards were confusing her.

"You will not find her" A grandfather voiced interrupted her train of thoughts, but instead of shock and fear. She smiled and turned around to face Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello old man..." She greeted the ancient man with a nod.

"Your Master will never find her" Albus said with his grandfather tone.

"I am my own master old man". She replied casually as she turned her back towards him and started looking through the layers of wards again.

"Blood wards. Tut tut old man, didn't know that you going so deep to use blood magic..." She said, more to her own amusement than anything else.

"It wasn't for the greater good. A child must be safe after all. Please come back to the light." The woman chuckled heartily at his request.

"The world is not in black and white as you see it, old man. It is more of the actions of the person that decide what is light and dark..." She said and turned to face the man again. "You don't even know who I am" She pointed out before giggled in a sickening way.

"You old man." She pointed at him and then gestured to everything around them. "Are an evil bastard, Sure the girl is safe, but you have no idea what is going inside the house do you?" She paused and waiting for his reply, but none came.

"With the newly gained information, regarding Harry and Rose, I dare say you knew everything. But that sick mind of yours, fouled with your old age, it has come to my attention, that the world will be a better place without you. As much as it will be without Voldemort" There was a note of seriousness in her voice as if daring him to lift his wand against her.

"Compare me with the Dark Lord and pray tell how have you come to that conclusion child?" Albus asked his tone had changed to something else, something the woman couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Easy old man, when I find out the full extent of the abuse Rose received from that house. You will be the first I visit" She warned the man. She knew that Albus was powerful, but she didn't really care.

The sound of few pops around her told her everything. Reinforcements.

"It seems your hospitality reached it limits old man, but I'll be back make no mistakes, you can't protect this house forever." She said before she was faded from view.

"Albus?" A hooded man came from the shadows. "Was that the Dark Lord?"

"No my friend, it was a woman, who... I don't know." Albus replied, he sounded as he had aged 20 years in the past few minutes having talked to the woman.

"One of You-Know-Who's inner circle?" Another one came from the shadows, with their wand pointed towards the spot where the hooded woman had been.

"I don't know, but I dear say she is powerful. To even get past the first ward and stopped to analyse the second. If I hadn't arrived when I did, she would have reached the house." Albus said and avoided mentioning the Blood Wards.

"What are we going to do?" The man asked curious.

"We need to double the guards so we can stop any more intruders before they have the chance of reaching the houses last defences." He paused as he remembered something. "Where is Mundungus? It was he who summoned me."

"We found him magically exhausted Albus. It looked like he had been mentally attacked too, but that was hours ago." The man replied sceptically. He knew it was impossible and stupid to send an owl if the ward was under attack.

"Hmm, then we had been played my old friend." Albus sighed.

The woman materialised in front of the Hogwarts wards. She let her hand reach out towards the wards and touched it. Nothing stopped her. A smile reached her lips as she entered. It had been easier than she anticipated. The hard ones would the wards protecting the castles entrance. It will tell the Headmaster if any intruder got past the castle walls. Now that the Headmaster was gone, she could enter and deactivate the alarm without his knowledge.

She disillusioned herself as she started to walk toward the castle.

When she finally had reached the castle and entered. The Great Hall bewitched ceiling formed a storm. It was telling anyone in the castle that there was an intruder, but as no one was in the Great Hall, the only sounds that could be heard was the rumbling of thunder.

She pointed her wand up and a beam of light flew from her wand toward the stormy ceiling. Turning the storm toward a clear night sky, deactivating the alarm system making it easy for her to come and go as she pleased.

If she was lucky, the staff would think the thunder was some prank by some of the older students trying to scare the new students, with a smile on her face, she left the Great Hall.

The woman under the hood walked toward the Gryffindor tower under her disillusionment charm seen by no one and heard by no one.

She needed to see them.

She needed to see into their minds...

* * *

><p><strong>Part III end<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN)**

Hope you guys liked this chapter, everything in this story I never really had done before.. smut and torture...

The bonus part are just a little story in the story... even if the story are Harry/Hermione centred... And some might ask why I added 2 OC s .. but I only added Rose :)... the other one.. will be a secret for now, but differently not a OC maybe way off.. but not OC...

Yes, I didn't really wanted to go into detail yet with a suffering and torture... but it will come later... (what to see evil, I show you evil)

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews to Reviewers:<strong>

Thanks to: pawsrule - Saberwulf - Riotstarter1214 - sallymae53 - dbzgtfan2004 - topdog19 - Sciber Dude - badkidoh - lycus - coolcatwu and a person with no name?

**_Pawsrule_** – Thanks, well It will be Harry/Hermione – as the main pairing, they will have some up and down. As does any relationships.

**_Saberwulf_** : If I decide to have a dark or just evil Hermione/Harry? - Well if it a evil Harry, I will twist this story so evil that, It will reach MA... Just imagination any kind of evil act... then say the chance of them doing it are rather big... That why the /Horror...

**_Riotstarter1214_** – Nop in Griffindor... Sorry but I had a problem decide where to put them, Slytherin was an option.. but it will be more fun in Griffindor...

**_sallymae53_** – A+ with a gold start? Well thanks.. hopeful it about the smut part of the story... (It's not a pointless Smut... there actually a plot in this story, that aren't smut...)

**_dbzgtfan2004_** – While I do agree with Harry/Hermione – I do like other pairing too, but yes, this is a Harry/Hermione fic :)

**_topdog19_** – I love it too :D smut... evil act... smut, evil act – and some action - :)

**_Sciber Dude_** – Yes, I will update when I can :)

**_badkidoh_** – That's is pretty much what Harry and Hermione are going to do... Talking about why and how :)

**_lycus_** – I will keep writing so long I have free time... I have always wondering about what will happen if Harry turned evil. Not grey dark... but trully evil...

_**coolcatwu**_ – Evil but good Harry? - like anti-hero kind of characters? Maybe... hmm..

_**See ya next time...**_


End file.
